villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Doofenshmirtz Family (2nd Dimension)
The 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz Family are the main antagonists of the 2nd Dimension story arc (the 2011 TV film Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, and the 2014 episode sequel Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension) of the Phineas and Ferb series. They are alternate reality versions of the Doofenshmirtz family and used to be the dictatorial rulers of their Tri-State Area until their defeat. History Beginnings After losing his childhood toy train, 2nd Heinz Doofenshmirtz grew up to be an evil scientist. He moved to Danville, where he would meet and fell in love with the woman of his life, 2nd Charlene. The two married, and later on, 2nd Charlene gives birth to their daughter 2nd Vanessa. Rise to Power After setting up his own evil company, 2nd Doofenshmirtz developed a goal to take over the Tri-State Area by creating and mass-producing an army of giant robots called the Norm Bots. The O.W.C.A., having caught wind of his plan, sent out their best agent, 2nd Perry the Platypus, to stop him in his tracks. However, proving to be far more intelligent and devious than the O.W.C.A. thought, 2nd Doof manages to defeat 2nd Perry and turns him into a ruthless cyborg dubbed Platyborg, programmed to serve him as his new second-in-command and general of the Norm-Bots. 2nd Doof then proceeded on with his plan, which became a complete success. As such, all businesses of the Tri-State Area fell under the Doofenshmirtz family's control, and Platyborg and the Norm Bots are assigned to keep their reign clean from opposition. This also led one of Platyborg's former owners, 2nd Candace Flynn, to start up a resistance group bent on ending the Doofenshmirtz family's reign, though 2nd Doofenshmirtz manages to maintain his family's rule in the Tri-State Area for the next five years, leaving the Resistance with little or no success. During the early days of the Doofenshmirtz family's reign, 2nd Charlene (who turns out to be just as evil and intelligent as her husband) managed to capture 25 of O.W.C.A.'s agents and turned them into ruthless cyborgs (known as Animal-Borgs) to serve for their family. Also, in order to provide more benefits, 2nd Doof and 2nd Charlene formulated a fake divorce in order to gain financial advantages (such as coupon mail, tax records, junk yard sales, and separate vacation trips). Defeat & Escape After the fifth year passed by, 2nd Doofenshmirtz was finally defeated after his attempt to invade the 1st Dimension Tri-State Area was foiled, which ultimately led to his arrest and the Norm Bots' destruction. Also, Platyborg is relieved of his evil programming and goes back to being the Flynn-Fletchers' pet. Two months following 2nd Doof's arrest and the Norm Bots' destruction, 2nd Charlene sets out her animal cyborgs to kidnap Platyborg, though this failed (thanks to the Resistance's intervention). Eventually, 2nd Candace caught wind of 2nd Charlene and decides to confront her in her penthouse, bringing a restrained 2nd Doof along since she needs him to get past the sensor system to enter the building. However, anticipating that 2nd Candace would do so, 2nd Charlene sets her animal cyborgs to trap Platyborg, Candace, and 2nd Phineas, allowing 2nd Doof to go free. Eventually, 2nd Candace and 2nd Phineas' stepbrother, 2nd Ferb Fletcher, manages to free the trio by pretending that he was captured and turned into a cyborg by 2nd Charlene, as part of the Resistance's true plan to infiltrate into 2nd Charlene's penthouse so that they can free the animal cyborgs from their evil programming and take the evil Doofenshmirtz couple into custody. As such, the Resistance manages to free all of the agents (except for Peter the Pandaborg) by using fedora hats equipped with deprogramming magnetic chips, and the animal agents hold both 2nd Doof and 2nd Charlene at gunpoint. However, 2nd Vanessa (who turns out to be as evil and intelligent as her parents) foils this by tricking 2nd Candace into letting her have a moment with her family, allowing them and Pandaborg to escape on a hover car driven by 2nd Vanessa's boyfriend Tony Marzulo. As a result, the notorious Doofenshmirtz family are declared wanted criminals by the authorities, and it's only a matter of time when they can be brought to justice for their crimes against humanity in the Tri-State Area. Gallery MakingARunForIt.jpg|The Doofenshmirtz family about to escape from custody. DoofenshmirtzFamilyEscape.jpg|The Doofenshmirtz family (along with Pandaborg) escaping on a hover car. MeetingTonyMarzulo.jpg|The Doofenshmirtz family meeting 2nd Vanessa's boyfriend Tony Marzulo as they escape. Trivia *Though the original Heinz Doofenshmirtz is the main antagonist of the series, the 2nd Doofenshmirtz family are the main antagonists of the 2nd Dimension story arc as they had bigger plans than anyone else. *Though 2nd Charlene doesn't appear in the TV film, she was mentioned during the scene 'Vanessa Meets Doof', where 2nd Vanessa made a cameo appearance. This scene was deleted from the finalized version, though it was shown at the bonus features when the movie's DVD was released. *Unlike the original Charlene and Vanessa (who both have no interest in doing outright evil), 2nd Charlene and 2nd Vanessa are shown to take some delight in doing evil as much as 2nd Doof. Navigation Category:Families Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Outcast Category:Tyrants Category:Teams Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Power Hungry Category:Necessary Evil Category:Successful Category:Lawful Evil Category:Torturer Category:Karma Houdini Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Creator Category:Wealthy Category:Betrayed Category:Extravagant Category:Control Freaks Category:Supervillains Category:Archenemy Category:Big Bads Category:Protective Category:Brainwashers Category:Provoker Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Businessmen Category:Mastermind Category:Military Category:Vengeful Category:Misanthropes Category:Sophisticated Category:Destroyers Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Egotist Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Strategic Category:Master Manipulator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Twin/Clone Category:Monster Master Category:Master of Hero Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Category:Deal Makers Category:Oppressors Category:Conspirators Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Propagandists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Slaver Category:Honorable Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Inconclusive Category:Totalitarians Category:Nemesis